A suspender for suspending a brushcutter from the shoulder of a worker to lighten the burden on the worker when using the brushcutter to cut weeds is known for example from JP-B-53-936. The construction of this suspender will be described on the basis of FIG. 11 hereof.
A brushcutter suspender 200 shown in FIG. 11 has a construction in which a support member 202 is provided on a shoulder belt 201, a retaining part 203 is made to project from a lower end part of the support member 202 so as to slope diagonally forward and downward, the retaining part 203 fits in a retaining hole 204a of a suspending member 204, by a lower end part 207 of a stopper member 206 being inserted into an insertion hole 205 in the retaining part 203 the suspending member 204 is retained on the retaining part 203 with the stopper member 206, and a brushcutter (not shown) is hung on a hook 208 of the suspending member 204.
With this suspender 200, by the stopper member 206 being pulled up as shown by the arrow a and its lower end part 207 thereby being removed from the insertion hole 205, the suspending member 204 can be detached from the retaining part 203. By this means, during brushcutting work, when necessary, it is possible to detach the brushcutter from the suspender 200 instantaneously.
A claw part 211 is swingably supported on the suspending member 204 by way of a support pin 210. This claw part 211 is urged by the spring force of a spring member (not shown) so as to close the mouth of the hook 208. Because of this, when detaching the brushcutter from the hook 208 of the suspending member 204, first, with one hand, the claw part 211 is swung about the support pin 210 as shown by the arrow b. Swinging the claw part 211 causes the tip of the claw part 211 to move away from the tip of the hook 208, and while this state is maintained with the one hand the brushcutter is detached from the opening between the tip of the claw part 211 and the tip of the hook 208 with the other hand.
Here, the claw part 211 is relatively small and the spring force of the spring member is relatively large. The reason for this is that if the spring force of the spring member were small, it would be difficult for it to keep the claw part 211 in its closed position. Because of this, the operation of pushing the claw part 211 in the direction of the arrow b with one hand while detaching the brushcutter from the hook 208 with the other is difficult, and there has been room for improvement from the point of view of ease of manipulation. That is, a suspender with good ease of manipulation has been awaited with which it is possible to detach the brushcutter from the hook easily.